


Wrong in the Dark

by oikawa101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Alec Flirts, Bane - freeform, Biting, Bruises, Dating, Demon, Dominant Magnus, Gay, Hair Pulling, Jealous Magnus, Kinda, Kissing, Lightwood, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Malec, Malec Love, Malec Week, Possessive Magnus Bane, Smutty, Sub Alec, alec likes being bitten, dont worry, i cant flipping tag, its a mission thing, magnus isnt happy, slight BDSM, submissive Alec, this was a request from so long ago im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawa101/pseuds/oikawa101
Summary: When Alec flirts with a demon for their mission, Magnus isn't happy.





	Wrong in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShySilverOtter1012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySilverOtter1012/gifts).



Alec glared at Izzy, she could not be serious. He wasn’t going to do it, he hated being the distraction, despised it.  
“Why can’t you do it?” He asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

“Because, big brother, this particular demon happens to be gay and you are a tall, sexy gay man so you’ll definitely succeed in reeling him in.” She said with a wink.  
Alec glared harder at her and tried to pretend he didn’t feel heat creeping slowly onto his cheeks. He also decided not to comment on her choice of adjectives when describing him. 

“Why can’t Jace do it?” He asked.  
“Because Jace isn’t gay.” Jace inserted himself into the conversation.  
“Though, to be honest, you don’t have to be attracted to someone to seduce them.” Izzy said thoughtfully, “Jace, you can be the distraction.” 

Alec let out a sigh of relief that was cut short as Jace grinned at him mischievously. “Sorry, no can do. We need Alec’s natural gayness. The demon’s gaydar will be going off near him whilst with me, it will be flat. It will sense my straightness.”  
“What th-”Alec spluttered.  
“I’ve always wondered about that, do you really have a gaydar?” Izzy asked interestedly.  
Alec’s cheeks flushed.  
“No! Stop talking about this. Let’s just go.” Alec said embarrassment evident in his tone.  
“So you’re agreeing to be the distraction.” Izzy said with a grin.  
“No, and I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but I have a boyfriend, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, saved Luke’s life… Any of this ringing a bell?”  
Izzy ignored him.  
“But if gay people don’t have a gaydar, how did Magnus know you were gay straight away? Or should I say gay away?” Izzy said with a snort.  
“I mean it’s not like you’re a stereotypical gay or something.” Alec also decided to ignore Izzy’s ignorance; Magnus was bisexual, not gay.  
“I don’t know, Izzy.” He said, bored.  
“Right,” Jace said authoritatively as they reached Pandemonium’s entrance, “Alec, you’re the distraction and Izzy and I will be on standby.”  
“I already said I’m not being the distraction, Magn-”  
“I’m sure Magnus won’t mind, it’s just for work.” 

Alec highly doubted that. Magnus was very… possessive. He tried not to think about the last time a man had leaned a little too close to him. Magnus had made him remember who he belonged to. He willed himself not too get hard in front of his siblings. If Magnus had been so jealous over that Alec had no idea what Magnus would do if he was willingly flirting with someone. It was that thought that had made him agree. 

They slowly made their way into the club and situated themselves at the bar. Jace scanned the room, looking nonchalant but Izzy and Alec knew he was looking for the demon Alec was supposed to be seducing.  
Subtly as possible he pointed out who they were supposed to be killing. Alec checked him out openly and tried to ignore the giggle from Isabelle.

The demon was about 6 foot tall and had messy green hair paired with pale white skin. He wasn’t bad looking, he was just no where near as beautiful as Magnus. The demon was dancing with another guy and Alec kept him gaze on him until the demon turned. He met Alec’s heavy gaze and smirked. With a flick of his wrist, the demon beckoned Alec towards him and Alec got up, ignoring Jace’s low wolf whistle. 

As Alec made his way towards the demon, Jace turned towards Izzy.  
“You know, I forgot how attractive Alec was.” Jace said.  
Izzy smiled, “I know right, it’s so easy to forget when he carries himself so-”  
“You mean when he doesn’t boast arrogantly or dress to match his radiance?” Magnus chimed in from behind them.

They both turned.

“Magnus!” Izzy exclaimed happily. Magnus smiled and leaned forward to hug her.  
“What, may I ask, is my darling Alexander doing?”  
“He’s seducing a demon.” Jace said with a grin. They both locked their eyes on Magnus, whose eyebrows shot up.  
“Is that so?” Magnus didn’t sound very impressed. Jace noticed his grip tighten slightly on the glass and smirked. Izzy didn’t seem to notice and started talking about some makeup product to him.  
Though Magnus conversed with Izzy, his eyes stayed locked on Alec.  
The demon had one of his hands on Alec’s back and the other on his hips and was smiling seductively at him.  
Alec smirked, and leaned down to whisper something in the demons ear. They began to walk off and that’s when Jace and Izzy got to their feet.  
“See you, Magnus.” Izzy said. Jace nodded to him and turned to leave but Magnus stopped them.  
They looked at him curiously.  
“One thing, don’t tell Alexander I was here.” He said with a smile. They nodded before turning and hurrying away. Magnus drained his drink, trying to ignore the jealousy seeping through his veins.  
“Home,” he muttered, “I need to get home.”

 

Alec made his way into his and Magnus’s apartment and went instantly to the shower. He grimaced in revulsion as he remembered the demons hands on him and grabbed the soap and rubbed it furiously over his skin. He washed his hair quickly before getting out, sliding on a pair of black sweatpants and a plain black shirt. He faintly heard the TV flicker on and smiled.  
As he made his way out, Magnus turned to look at him.  
“Alexander! How was your day?”  
“It was okay, I guess.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist and tugged him down onto the couch so Alec was seated between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his waist as Alec leaned back and rested his head on Magnus’s shoulder.  
“Anything interesting happen?”

Alec briefly considered telling him about the demon before deciding against it.  
After a few mindless conversations, they started to watch Project Runway, something Alec would never admit to anyone he liked and Alec shifted so Magnus’s chin was resting on his shoulder. 

Magus started to press slow wet kisses against the side of his neck and Alec shifted again as a soft sound sounded from the back of his throat.  
“Magnus, aren’t you watchin-”  
Alec’s question was cut off by a sudden sharp bite on his neck, slightly under his deflect rune and a loud moan escaped his lips.  
“It’s not my fault,” Magnus said pulling back slightly, “that you’re such a good distraction.” There was an undertone to Magnus’s voice and Alec froze against him, knowing exactly what he was referencing. 

“Is something wrong Alexander?” Magnus asked.  
Alec didn’t say anything.  
“Answer me.” Magnus demanded.  
Alec remained silent. Magnus gave him a warning bite to his neck. When Alec still didn’t say anything he let out a sound of displeasure and grabbed Alec’s hair and yanked his head back hard. Alec cried out sharply.  
“Fuck! I’m sorry.” He whimpered out. Magnus slid a hand through his hair, gently this time.  
“Sorry for what, angel?” Magnus turned them so Alec’s back was on the sofa and he was straddling him. Alec stared up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes wide as he swallowed desperately.  
“I said, sorry for what?” Magnus growled.  
“For.. for flirting with that demon.”

Magnus stared down at him for a moment, considering, before he yanked his hair again.  
“Not good enough,” he decided as he smirked, “you need to be punished.” Alec let out a hiss of pleasure, trying to buck his hips up.  
“No.” Magnus grabbed his wrists and pinned Alec down.  
“You’ve been a bad boy and now you’re going to accept what I give you. Do you understand?”  
Alec nodded, panting heavily and desperately turned on. He faintly registered that Magnus hadn’t really even touched him yet and he was already a mess.  
“Use your words.” He said.  
“Y.. yes.” H managed to gasp out as Magnus grinned before yanking off his shirt and attacking his neck again.  
“Fuck Alexander, you’re so sensitive for me.” Magnus moaned as Alec writhed desperately underneath him.  
“More, please, please Magnus, I nee-”  
“No.”  
A strangled whine escaped Alec.  
“Please, I need it, I need more, more.” Alec was pushing his hips up wildly but Magnus pressed more of his weight down onto Alec, ensuring he couldn’t lift his hips get any friction against his hard on.  
“I said no.”

Magnus began again, pressing slow torturous kisses along Alec’s jaw line, tracing his deflect rune slowly with his tongue, leaving a long trail of dark love bites along both his collarbones. Magnus leaned back to admire his handy work and smirked.  
As he sat up, Alec looked at him pleadingly.  
“You look so beautiful like this, Alexander. All covered in my love bites, all marked up.”  
He leaned down next to Alec’s ear and flicked his tongue against it.  
“No-one would even consider touching you, Alexander. You’re so obviously mine.”  
“Magnus!” Alec cried out sharply, gripping his biceps tightly, cheeks flushed heavily. 

Magnus bit his lip as he stared down.  
Alec did look beautiful like this. He was spread out on Magnus’s couch. His hair was a mess (as usual) but even more so as Magnus’s hands had been running through it. His lips were wet and swollen from him biting them and his cheeks were a pretty red. His neck was a mess of dark purple and red and the occasional patches of pale white skin only accentuated how hard Magnus had bitten down on Alec.

Magnus was snapped out of his appreciation of Alec by the man himself. He was digging his fingers into his shoulders, need radiating off him. Magnus finally relented, slowly moving down Alec’s body until he got to his jeans. When he was between his legs, he took off his shirt, throwing it quickly to the ground. He began to undo Alec’s belt, taking his time.  
“Oh God, Magnus, please.” Alec begged breathlessly, pushing his hips up.  
“Patience, Alexander.” He murmured, slowly tugging the jeans down.  
“Fuck, I can’t! Magnus, please!” Alec begged desperately.  
“No, this is your punishment remember?”  
Alec let out a needy whimper, pushing up against Magnus.  
Just as Magnus undid his button there was frantic knocking at the door.  
“Ignore it.” Alec muttered.

Magnus bit his lip to hold in a laugh and did as Alec said.  
“Alec! I know you’re in there! There’s been an attack on the Institute!” Jace yelled.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Alec half yelled, quickly yanking on his clothes whilst Magnus watched, half amused, half irritated..  
Magnus, I’m sorry. I’ve gotta go.”  
“Its okay love, we’ll finish when you return.”

When Alec stumbled out of the apartment a minute later, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, Jace and Izzy didn’t look surprised.  
“Hurry up, lover boy; we need to get you back to Magnus as soon as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo my lovelies!!! I haven't written in so long and I've missed it so much. Shadowhunters 2B is amazing!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Thanks so much for reading. If you liked it and enjoyed reading please leave kudos and comments.  
> Thanks!!!  
> Also: I do take requests! :)  
> If anyone wants to talk shadowhunters (esp malec!!!) come talk to me on tumblr :)  
> https://messy-malec-mayhem.tumblr.com/ \\\\\\\ my url  
> or username: messy-malec-mayhem
> 
> This is gifted to the lovely ShySilverOtter1012 as this is her prompt. I'm so sorry it's late but I do hope you enjoy it. :)


End file.
